


Lips

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: Things are getting steamy...





	

Genji leans forward on his knees and crawls forward towards Zenyatta. The omnic simple turns his head slightly to observe him. Genji slowly moves towards him on all fours, like a tiger stalking his prey. His hips sway from side to side intoxicatingly as he approaches closer. Zenyatta could feel the intensity of his gaze even behind his visor that glows green within the darkening room as day ends and night begins. Like eyes of a beast glowing within the dark. Once he reaches him a hand is placed upon Zenyatta's thigh. Genji pushes it aside and places himself inbetween his master's legs.

'Ahhh' Zenyatta thinks 'It appears i've been caught.'  
And he chuckles to himself as he observes his lover with sweetness and fascination. His heart is filled with such love and excitement. Only Genji can make him feel in such a way. He truly adores his student, incredibly so.

Genji stands up on his knees and removes his visor and Zenyatta thinks that if he were made out of flesh he would be shivering in anticipation. His eyes are beautiful and intense. Such a beautiful dark brown that you can feel yourself being pulled into them. He adores his eyes as well, he would spend the rest of the night staring at them if he were allowed. However Genji has better things planned for tonight. 

He wraps an arm around Zenyatta's shoulder, pulling himself flush against the omnic's chest. The other arm is still gripping his thigh. Their faces a breath apart. And then a soft kiss is planted on the line of his faceplate where silver and gold meet, the place his lips would be if he had them. At first it is gentle and tender. His scarred lips are soft and wet against his faceplate. Each soft plant of the lips are filled and overflowing with affection. Zenyatta guesses this is what 'sweetness' is like. Warm and intoxicating.

The atmosphere quickly become heated and the sweet kisses increased in intensity. Genji cups both hands around Zenyatta's face giving him better control to kiss him at more angles and depth. His mouth opened and revealed soft wetness that started to explore the regions of Zenyatta's face. Genji started to shiver from arousal as he released steam from his valves. Kisses growing most intense as they changed from gently to almost rough. Kiss after kiss after kiss. It was as if Genji was starving and he was finally having his fill. There wasn't much for Zenyatta to do apart from relish in the moment and bring an arm around the waist to pull him closer. He was envious, he wished to have lips as well so he could reciprocate. How he wished to kiss him back and to feel their warmth mixed together. But he is satisfied with this much. Feeling Genji on him gives him plenty of pleasure as it is.

When they finally separated Genji was panting, his face flush red with glossy eyes.  
"What an entrancing view." Zenyatta sighed. Tracing a thumb over the lower lip, feeling the soft and springy tissue under the pad of his thumb.  
"You're so beautiful..."  
Genji simply bites his lower lip and chuckles. He never knows how to respond to Zenyatta's compliments. He always says them so effortlessly and with such straightforwardness that always cause Genji to heat up completely.  
"You're the beautiful one, Master." He simply states before leaning in for another kiss.  
As Zenyatta tilts his head to accept the kiss he decides that he'll leave showering Genji with compliments for another day. 

This time it's not as long. However it is equally pleasing. The kisses are short and rough and Genji has to be careful not to crash his teeth on Zenyatta's faceplate. He can feel himself shaking and his knees grow weak as his strength slowly disappears from his body. He's never felt so good from just kisses and he's had his fair share of intense make out sessions in the past full of mouth and tongue. However despite Zenyatta 'lack' of mouth he's never felt so much pleasure from his mouth. With each kiss jolts of electricity shiver down his spine. When they seperate again Genji's eyes start to water and his hands are squeezed between his thighs as if to keep him from exploding.

The sight is incredibly erotic and he must admit that Genji truly is the master of seduction. Without thinking he glides his hands forward pushing two of his fingers against Genji's bottom lip. Although Genji is slightly confused he opens his mouth and allows his master passage inside him. Zenyatta immediately feels his two fingers being enveloped by wetness, softness and warmth. Genji sucks lightly as the two finger start to explore deeper and he can taste the slight metallic tang against his tongue which further excites him. He feels his master explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. He feels the fingers rub against his tongue, teeth and the roof of his mouth and he gasps as he discovers how his mouth has become an erogenous zone. His thighs squeeze tighter together as his mouth continues to be investigated. Tears start to trickle out of his eyes and saliva escapes his mouth dripping down onto his chin. 

Soon the pressure becomes too much and he spreads his legs slightly and his hands go down to reach for the plate between his legs. He slides the crotch plate aside and sighs in relief as he feels the some of the pressure disappear. He can feel himself aching underneath and hurries to wrap his hand around his cock. The neon green tinged lubricant already dripping and soaking his cock which was dark grey with matching green lights running along side of it. He felt the way it twitched lewdly in his hand. Hinting it's desperate need for attention. He started furiously stroking his cock as Zenyatta started to fuck his mouth with his fingers. The finger pumping in and out of his mouth faster. Genji gasped and moaned around them as he felt his orgasm building up. Release was soon to come. He sucked harder focusing on the pleasure coming from his mouth.

He gasped as he felt his hips arching forward. Cum spurting out of his cock landing in a puddle of mess on the floor. Lubricant still dripping out afterwards. Zenyatta slowly removed his fingers and Genji swallowed the saliva that was building up in his mouth. He panted and collapsed into Zenyatta's lap as he tried to catch his breath. The omnic hummed and stroked his head with his clean hand tucking some stray hairs behind his ear.

"Are you alright, Genji?"   
Genji smiled and lifted his head to look up at Zenyatta's face.  
"Yes, i'm fine master. I enjoyed it very much."  
"And I as well." He hummed. Genji snorted.  
"I could tell."  
Zenyatta chuckled and placed his finger against his lips.  
"It's not my fault you're so sweet." He teased. Genji's cheeks were blushed with pink.


End file.
